


American Idol's finals

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Through Chrissie's eyes (alternative universe) [31]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, F/M, Family, Freddie lives AU, Friendship, Gen, Through Chrissie's eyes, through Chrissie's eyes verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 12:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Queen meets someone special during their participation in the American Idol final. (Set in Through Chrissie's eyes universe).
Relationships: Adam Lambert & Queen (band), Brian May/Chrissie Mullen, Chrissie Mullen & Queen (band), John Deacon & Brian May & Freddie Mercury & Roger Taylor
Series: Through Chrissie's eyes (alternative universe) [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1324115
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	American Idol's finals

We were on our way to Los Angeles that morning. I, as usual, reviewed Brian's and the boys' schedule that day while my husband was by my side, as usual. But it wasn't until I looked a little to the side that I noticed he was sleeping. The discovery made me laugh softly, but I thought it best not to disturb him, Brian enjoyed a good nap when he could take one.

Farther behind us, Freddie and Roger were playing Scrabble in a rematch game, John was quiet but not asleep.

Despite all the calm of the moment, I knew they were excited for the reason we were going to the United States. The boys had been invited to a special appearance on American Idol, honoring the show finale and the finalists.

Having our own British version of the show, I knew how it worked and all the stages until the finalists made it to the final, but I didn't keep up with this American season, so I made sure to check out the evolution and work of the candidates.

Kris Allen was incredibly talented and Adam Lambert was really a rare, impressive artist with a striking style and trying to make his mark differently, no wonder he had made it to the final.

As we got closer, I woke up Brian and we went down to Los Angeles. At the hotel lobby, there were a few fans gathered and I saw the boys meet them with their autographs and photos cordially. After a little rest of the trip, we went to the theater where the American Idol final would be recorded for a dress rehearsal. That's where we met Kris and Adam.

I found the first one more spontaneous and exciting than the second. Kris said how he admired the band and how he got inspired by them, and Adam was a little shy, happy to meet great rock stars, but not quite sure how to act. I knew that feeling well.

"So, Adam, isn't it?" I made sure to do something to make him feel included in the conversation "I also saw his presentations, and it's so wonderful to see how you evolved from episode to episode, I'm not a great music expert, but I assure you that you one of the best."

"Oh Chrissie, modest as always .." Freddie scolded me, friendly "she understands music yes, Adam, she has been with us since I can remember and she always analyzes our songs" It was my turn to blush "but yes, you're great, your arrangements are amazing, it's your brand, you know? You really excelled at the competition and it will be a pleasure to share this stage with you and Kris."

"Thank you so much, Freddie," Adam replied, touched. "And it's you who honors me by playing and singing with me, Queen is wonderful."

"Thanks," it was Roger, John, and Brian's turn to say thank you.

"You can be sure that we will rock them, boy!" Roger joked with Adam, causing the young man to relax a little.

A little later, they started rehearsal and I took my place as the only spectator. As attentive as I was to every gesture, sound, and note, my heart always drifted to the music, and when I saw it I was already singing the chorus of "We are the Champions." And it was so beautiful to see Kris and Adam singing with the boys, I felt that they both said those words from the heart and showing all the excitement of singing the song with its own composer.

I ended up feeling like clapping in the end, but I held back, just smiled at my four darlings approving everything. I greeted Adam and Kris personally, saying how much they had made the song even more special. As rehearsals ended, we headed back to the hotel and I noticed Brian with a thoughtful look on me.

"What is it?" I smiled suspiciously.

"I realized what you did ..." he revealed what he was thinking "with Adam, you helped make him more comfortable, he was very shy."

"Yeah, I related with him, no matter how amazing and talented he is, he still feels intimidated by being in the presence of the artists he admires," I explained.

"Yeah, but then you saw the show he did? The boy certainly goes far, regardless of whether or not he wins,” my husband added cheerfully.

"I'll be rooting for it," I said.

So we got ready for the American Idol final and Queen's cameo on the show. I wished Brian and the boys good luck and my husband kissed me before going on stage, keeping to our tradition.

I took a seat reserved for myself in the audience and watched the performance, thrilled as always. It was beautiful to see how Freddie had given his dear song to the boys, leaving them free to sing the hymn of champions while my old friend accompanied them.

In the end, the three of them had their arms wrapped around their shoulders, celebrating that magical moment provided by music.

We were glad Kris won, but I was also bad for Adam. I sincerely hoped that a fantastic artist like him would be recognized.

A while passed and Queen hadn't forgotten young Lambert. With the full support of my boys, Adam became Queen Productions' newest contractor, even performing with the band as a cameo and leveraging his solo career, which made us all proud.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my version of Adam in this AU universe, a special request from Bananagal1, I hope you had like it.


End file.
